


Lifeboat

by moxielovesshipping



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [35]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Bullying, Crying, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Extended Metaphors, Friendship, Jealous Mark, M/M, Metaphors, Ocean, Panic Attacks, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sadness, Solitude, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, antisocial, hopelessness, references to Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Mark just wishes things were different now.





	Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Haven't written for this fandom in awhile x.x.

 

 

He looks to the window, watching the people walk by.

 

 

 

Side by side, they walk by, and noone will ever notice him.

 

 

 

His hand traces the glass, drawing photos of a man he's only seen once before.

 

 

 

Side by side, they look fine, but noone will ever know.

 

 

 

He sighs quietly, wishing things had been different between them.

 

 

 

Side by side, they seemed alright, but noone will ever remember it.

 

 

 

He lifts himself from the stool, walking across the carpeted floor to the mirror.

 

 

 

Face to face, he seems okay, but noone will ever notice it.

 

 

 

He smiles at himself, mimicking emotions he'd seen his lover do before.

 

 

 

Face to face, in disarray, he will always be able to fake it.

 

 

 

The room is silent, all except for the passing of knocking on the door.

 

 

 

He paces himself towards the door.

 

 

 

He puts his hand on the door.

 

 

 

He touches the knob, but he can't hear the knocking anymore.

 

 

 

He twists and turns it, and he can hear them.

 

 

 

Mocking and laughing, pointing and pushing, and pulling and fighting and it _hurts._

 

 

 

It hurts, and he _gasps._

 

 

 

He backs away from the door, his feet safely back on the carpeted floor.

 

 

 

He looks in the mirror, but he's not smiling anymore.

 

 

 

He hugs himself tightly, whispering to himself, but it falls apart.

 

 

 

Side by side, safely outside, noone will ever hear him.

 

 

 

He imagines himself, floating, in the middle of the sea where it's quiet.

 

 

 

Side by side, his eyes shut tight, just his love and him.

 

 

 

He smiles again, though the tears still pour gently, and he gasps again.

 

 

 

Face to face, they stand in place, with his lover's arms tight around the sides of him.

 

 

 

In the middle of the ocean, they stand.

 

 

 

In the middle of the ocean, they cry.

 

 

 

The waves still crash and burn, the thunder still roars and shouts, the boat still creaks and tilts.

 

 

 

He can feel the water on his feet.

 

 

 

He can feel them drowning, but his lover's lithe hands never leave.

 

 

 

He hears nothing but the footsteps, creaking past the door.

 

 

 

Their captain comes up the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 

He informs them of a quid pro quo.

 

 

 

The weakest link.

 

 

 

_Someone has to go._

 

 

 

He begs, he pleads, he looks to his lover for guidance, only to find he's on the other side.

 

 

 

He's on the other side.

 

A swirl of green and blue, like the ocean and the land, he lets go of his lover's hand. 

 

 

 

He opens his eyes and he's all alone, in his little box of horrors.

 

 

 

He lets himself go.

 

 

 

The weakest link.

 

 

 

He will give the world a quid pro quo.

 

 

 

For now, though, he walks to the stool, taking his seat.

 

 

 

His phone is ringing, but he won't answer.

 

 

 

His lover has chosen the other side.

 

 

 

He sniffles softly, and leans his head onto the window, watching the people walk by.

 

 

 

Side by side, they walk by, and noone will ever notice him.

 


End file.
